cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayvan Shrike
Kayvan Shrike Note: Kayvan Shrike is not the same individual as Kayvaan Shrike (notice the difference in the way the first names are spelled). Kayvan Shrike is no longer a member of the CyberNations Community, whereas Kayvaan Shrike is an active member of the Community. They are completely separate individuals. The reason their names are similar can be attributed to them using different versions of a well-known novel character's name. Ruler of Lycaeus which was created in late 2006 and existed until late 2008. The following is a history taken from points of view. There is no insult intended but just a brief attempt to explain and provide some kind of insight into what happened from where I stand. Early existence Lycaeus was created in late 2006 after being asked to join by friends. Kayvan spent almost a year in relative obscurity missing major wars until the disbandment of T.E.R.R.A. He then went on to join Atlantis following an invitation from Chickenzilla. Atlantis After joining Atlantis, Kayvan eventually became actively involved in helping Atlantis by taking up a job within the alliance. Firstly becoming a Nation Auditor before eventually joining the Ministry of Internal Affairs under the employ of Maddhatter. In October, after a successful start he would then become the Deputy MoIA where a successful partnership would be established. In January there would be a reform in acceptance policies after it emerged that there was a spy in Atlantis. This would make tensions worse between their then allies in the Ferocitas Compact which were already tenuous. Following encouragement Kayvan would run for Senate and despite it being his first campaign he would finish 4th in the race. Being a senator would prove not to be as he would move to replace Maddhatter as Minister of Internal Affairs following the resignation of Maddhatter from the post. Kayvan would hold onto this position for approximately 6 weeks before retiring due to commitments beyond Planet Bob and burnout. Dark times would soon follow Atlantis as there was an internal split within Government. Following the resignation of Xenn, Kayvan would choose to accept the invitation into Senate. There had been whisperings of factions and issues within government and the trial of Colpanic would serve to be the final straw. There were mass resignations from some of the top government including many who had earnt his respect. Despite considerations to follow suit Kayvan would choose to stay to try and keep Atlantis together. After spending a much needed sleep away from trying to hold the alliance together he would awake to find the alliance he had called home no more. Following impending threats of war the decision was made for Atlantis to disband. There are many things left unknown from this period. There are many views but to this day despite having been in Government there are still many things left to be explained. Viridian Entente Kayvan would join Viridian Entente as it seemed the best option and many considered friends would join following Atlantis's disbandment. After the strain of losing Atlantis and commitments beyond Planet Bob, Kayvan would be inactive. Inertia After seeking refuge in MHA the former leaders whom had resigned from Atlantis would establish Inertia. This would prove to be a very dark time indeed as many thought the blame for Atlantis's demise rested on Inertia's shoulders. The Atlantis forums were still active for the community of Atlantis to still communicate. This move would lead to escalate matters with Inertia. Kayvan Shrike and Winstonopia were of the few who spoke out against action against Inertia but it became clear that they would not be heeded as Inertia were soon attacked until their disbandment. Kayvan and Win would choose not to be a part of it and would thus choose to be demasked from the forums and leave the former members to themselves. Kayvan would be torn up inside from these actions and later chose to leave VE for a short period where he would accept recruitment into NoV. Kayvan would leave and return after feeling uncomfortable in the alliance and away from friends where upon he would return to VE. Hyperion Perhaps the biggest mistake in Kayvan's history. Despite all that had happened previously which should have been enough to show what was to come, Kayvan sought to go back to the community that Atlantis once had and in so doing would become actively involved again on the Atlantis forums in forming Hyperion. Hyperion would look to stay away from being an Atlantis reincarnation. Following Lucas Perry's spying, tensions between VE and those wanting to start Hyperion would erupt. Many claimed and probably still claim this was Atlantis 2.0 but having spent time both in Hyperion government and as a regular member this has proven to be quite far from the truth. There was much difference here, there was a different community and the government was much different as well. Here Kayvan became a Consul until real life would beckon Kayvan again. The War of the Coalition Later on in Hyperion's brief history, Kayvan would win the race to become Sovereign of Hyperion after seeking to try to change the alliance for the better. However impending war would serve to change everyone's plans. Hyperion would be attacked for aiding a Chickenzilla re-roll by Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla despite from Kayvan's point of view there was no knowledge of this transgression nor knowledge of Chickenzilla's status on Perma-ZI for GGA. The War of the Coalition began. About a week into the war once Greenland republic and other allies had been dragged in Hyperion was soon granted peace. Kayvan despite being one of the three elected leaders of Hyperion would not be involved in these surrender discussions with no attempt being made to contact him nor any logs of these discussions being made available to this day. After disagreeing with this quick exit when allies were still under attack Kayvan would resign. Kayvan desired to leave Planet Bob now more than ever but would remain in Hyperion for a period of time running for Director of Inrernal Affairs one last time before finally deciding to leave to concentrate on matters beyond the scope of Planet Bob. Some could say he left because he lost in that election but overall he was unhappy being in Hyperion and how the last war had gone down never fully settling in. He left on a course toward the Eye of Terror, never to be seen again. His last recorded words were "never more." To this day the nation of Lycaeus is no more... Additional This history turned out to be the best period for Kayvan but it has also proven to be the worst. Kayvan knows that he made a lot of mistakes along the way but also knows the mistakes made by others. Category:People Category:Former member of New Pacific Order